Kynesgrove
Kynesgrove or Kyne's Grove is a forested settlement located on the outskirts of Windhelm, on the other side of the Yorgrim River. This area was named after Kyne, the Nordic Goddess of Storm and the one who guided the Five Hundred Companions to Skyrim. By game *Kynesgrove (Skyrim) *Kynesgrove (Online) Description Geography The forest of Kynesgrove is a relatively light forest area that spans from the Yorgrim River to the Sulfur Pools of Central Eastmarch. The township is tiny as the only building is a simple inn called the Braidwood Inn. Kynesgrove has a mine located north of the Inn called the Steamscorch Mine which houses Malachite Ore, a common ore used to make Glass Armor, which is commonly used by Altmer of the Summerset Isles. Kynesgrove is the home of the Keepers of the Grove, a group of Nordic priestess that guard the Kynesgrove Forest, seeing it as sacred grounds for Kyne of the Nordic Pantheon. An ancient Dragon Mound is located just north of the Inn, and it housed Sahloknir, a Dragon from the days of Alduin, the World Eater. The closest settlement to Kynesgrove is the city of Windhelm to the north, the town of Lower Yorgrim to the northeast, and the village of Cragwallow to the southeast. History First Era The dragon named Sahloknir was slain by the legendary Nordic hero named Jorg Helmbolg near the town of Kyne's Grove. His death was recorded by the Dragonguard, the ancient Blades that resided in Sky Haven Temple, located deep within West Skyrim. Sahloknir's death was among the many Dragons that did not die from the Dragonguard, but instead, from a third-party.Atlas of Dragons Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the forest of Kynesgrove was under the protection of the Keepers of the Grove, until a group of witches called the Muzzled Owl Witches took control of the forest. Keeper Ormi was possessed by the witches and turned into a Hagraven through their foul magic. Captain Alhana decided to take charge to deal with the witches but was unable to defeat them. A traveler called the Vestige intervened into the situation and beat the hagraven form of Ormi. Through her daughter's prayers, Ormi resorted back to her human form. Ebonheart Pact warriors would continue to come to Kynesgrove, for prayers before entering Cyrodiil and the war.Events in Shrine of CorruptionEvents in For Kyne's Honor Fourth Era During the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, the township of Kynesgrove was under the control of the city of Windhelm and the Stormcloak Rebellion. The town was led by Kjeld, the innkeeper of Braidwood Inn, the township was originally founded by the Uriel twins, Gemma and Ganna, who wanted the place to be lumber mill. This proved to be a failure when the learned that the forest is sacred to the people of Eastmarch. The Steamscorch Mine was under the administration of Dravynea the Stoneweaver, a Dunmeri mage from Morrowind. The town provided Malachite for Windhelm.Dialogue from KjeldDialogue from Dravynea the Stoneweaver Around the same time, the Dragon Crisis was ravaging the countryside, and the Last Dragonborn began to arise, bringing hope across the province of Skyrim. The Dragonborn met a member of the long forgotten, Blades. Delphine of the Blades wanted to have the Dragonborn prove themselves, to show that there, in fact, the Dragonborn. The dragon known as Sahloknir was buried near the Kynesgrove Resurrection and was about to be revived by Alduin, the World-Eater. The Dragonborn defeated Sahloknir and absorbed their soul, proving that they are, in fact, the Last Dragonborn.Events in A Blade in the Dark Gallery Kynesgrove (Online).png|Kynesgrove circa 2E 582. DM Kynesgrove Resurection.png|The Kynesgrove Dragon Mound, the Tomb of Sahloknir. Trivia *Kynesgrove can very well be the township of Dragon Wood, reworked into an all new settlement. Both are locations located in the general area of Eastmarch, roughly southeast of Windhelm. Both are also named after things in Nordic Mythology, Kyne for Kynesgrove and Dragons for Dragon Grove. Both also have similar ending names regarding subject. Appearances * * es:Arboleda de Kynes ru:Роща Кин Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations Category:Cities in Skyrim Category:Natural Formations